Entangled Lust: A TentaSpy's Story
by Flygon Pirate
Summary: Damien was never always a terrifying monster, or so he believes. Not remembering his human life, he searches to find himself and what he became. Along with his friend, Jacque the Spy Crab, Damien discovers new talents, his evil side, and eventually love.
1. A Horrifying Awakening

_Author's Note: This is it! This is the background story of Damien the TentaSpy (from _**Princess of the Fortress**_ and _**Fortress Manhattan**_). Here is the Anonymous Review Reply for the last chapter of Fortress Manhattan:_

_**I've seen enough hentai**- Yeah, Damien can be creepy at times...but sometimes he can't help it. What kind of hentai did it remind you of, if I may ask? Thanks for the review!_

_**Animed2Fox**- Really? That was actually the first time I had written something like that. Well, Damien's story is up right now! (and this is the first chapter, obviously.) I hope you enjoy it! Yup, I will work on the third story as soon as I can! Thanks for the review! **Leon**: ...Uh, okay, goodbye..._

_**Bearybeary**- Yup, that's what happened alright, and it wasn't pretty. Thanks for the review!_

_Now, so far, this story takes place BEFORE _**Princess of the Fortress**_ (for those who don't know.) And I will tell otherwise if the time period changes. But for now, enjoy this first chapter!_

* * *

><p>Drips of water that fell from the sewer ceiling landed on his forehead. Slowly beginning to wake up, he groaned as he placed a hand on his face. "Ugh…Wha-? What happened?" he opened one eye, then the other. "W-Where am I?"<p>

The sewers were damp, cold and dark. The Spy carefully sat up to check his surroundings. "How did I…get here? I don't remember being in here in the first place." he looked at his sleeves. "That's odd…I don't quite remember wearing this suit…When did I change?" Then he looked down. "MON D-!" he panicked and scooted away to the nearest wall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

What had replaced his legs completely horrified him. Eight, huge, jet-black tentacles coiled and writhed about. "T-This can't be! It's impossible!" In panic, the Spy lifted his coat to see his torso. Sure enough, the black mass was attached to him. The line between human flesh and the octopus-half zigzagged across completely around the waistline. "This is just a bad dream…" the Spy panted heavily, "I will wake up, and I will be in my bed…one-hundred percent human…" he crawled to the edge of the concrete path towards the clear water. "Come on, wake up! Please wake up!" he repeated as he took handfuls of water and splashed himself in the face. "Why am I not waking up? WHY?" he stopped for a moment, seeing if it had any effect. The reflection that he saw revealed his terrified face and teal eyes full of tears.

"I don't…I don't understand…Why am I like this?" The Spy looked over to his left to see a watery path. "Maybe if I find someone, I could get some help." he stood up, nearly falling back down a he tried to balance on his new snake-like limbs. "Just one step at a time…" he said to himself, trying to make his new tentacles move forward on command. Trying to stay up right as best as he could, he shivered when he felt them slither across the ground almost as a real octopus on an ocean floor. Every so often, he would stumble for a bit before he continued to scoot along the concrete path. "This is hopeless! I'll never get out of here if I try to walk like this…" the Spy moaned. He stopped for a moment and began thinking of a better solution. "Maybe swimming will get me there faster…" he considered, heading towards the waterway.

He carefully slipped into the warm water. He couldn't help but to smile from how natural it felt. "I guess this could work…But since I am now part octopus, I wonder if I can breathe underwater…" he dunked his head under to make sure. At first, he held his breath, nervous that he would swallow the water instead. Not able to hold it for any longer, he gasped. Much to his surprise, not a single drop of water was inhaled. There seemed no difference between breathing air and under the water. Rising back out to the surface, The Spy's smile grew from the accomplishment. "It worked!" he quietly cheered to himself.

But his celebration was cut short after he heard clicking noises slowly growing louder. "Where are you?" He demanded, frantically searching for the source of the noise. "Come out! I'm not afraid to fight! Show yourself!"

Coming out from the darkness was a small, black, crab. It slowly approached him, standing at the edge of the concrete path on the other side.

The Spy sighed of relief. "Oh…it's just a crab." he laughed, swimming up to the crab. "Hello…"

The crab stared at him with beady black eyes. His claws began to click.

"Hm…? What?" The Spy blinked in confusion.

The crab repeated the clicking with a slower pace.

"Am…I alright? I'm alright…I guess…" The Spy responded.

The little crab was in shock, giving him an astonished glance. _Click, click, click-y?_

The Spy slowly nodded. "Oui, I can…understand you…But how?"

The crab shrugged.

"Oh, I guess today is very unusual then. I don't understand what I'm going through."

_Click-click?_

"Well, you see. I woke up to find myself not entirely human. See? Look." one of the tentacles crept onto the concrete ledge, showing the crab. "I don't know what to do with myself, anymore. I'm lost, confused, and I just want help."

_Click-y. Click, click, click-click._

"Well…that would be very kind of you. I would love your help. Can you direct me outside?"

The small crab jumped out and down of excitement. _Click! Click!_

The Spy chuckled. "Very well. Let us proceed." he offered a hand towards the crab.

The crab happily accepted as he skittered onto his hand and up his arm. Settling on to his shoulder, the crab pointed forwards with one of his pinchers. _Click-click-y, click, click-y._

The Spy nodded of understanding. "Alright, thank you." he glided across the water, allowing his tentacles to help him swim. "So…what kind of crab are you?" he asked.

_Click, click-click, click. Click-y, click click-click, click-y._

"A Spy Crab? And you've been given intelligence by genetic mutation or something?"

The Spy Crab nodded. _Click, click click-y._

"I can see that you have your own language."

_Click-y, click? Click?_

The Spy frowned. "I honestly don't know what I am anymore. I thought I was a regular Spy…"

_Click, click, click?_

"I was human before…I know I was. It's that, I can't remember what that was like. The only thing that I can remember was a terrible accident with some sticky bombs from an enemy Demoman. What makes things worse is that I don't remember which team I was on, what I was like as a human, or even my past life and childhood. It's horrible not to know anything about your life at all."

The crab gently patted the back of the Spy's neck with a pincher. _Click-click click, click-y click._

"You're right…At least I did not forget how to think for myself, speak, or how to be a Spy. I'm still me, right?"

_Click, click-y! Click-click, click click._

"Merci." the Spy's grin reappeared. "But I don't know how I am going to live like this. I'm afraid no one will accept me if they see me like this…"

_Click-y, click-click. Click, click-click-click._

"But I have to see someone. I have a feeling that they could help me with my problems. I must try, little crab."

_Click-click. Click-y, click, click._

"Well that's very thoughtful of you to let me stay with you if things don't work out."

The crab smiled and squeaked of joy. _Click! Click-click click._

"Oh, your name is Jacque. It's okay that you didn't mention before. That's really a nice name."

_Click-click click?_

"My name? I apologize for not making an acquaintance with you as well. My name is Damien, and it's a pleasure to meet you, mon ami."


	2. First Blood, First Murder

_Author's Note: It's time for the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Animed2Fox**- Yup, the plot thickens! I'm glad that you were able to find this story! Thanks for the review!_

_**i've seen enough hental**- Oh, I see...That must be uncomfortable indeed...Thanks for the review!_

_**Avada**- Thanks for the review! **Leon**: Can you at least take a break! I AM A GOOD GUY NOW! GET THAT IN YOUR BRAIN! *cloaks and runs off*_

_**FredtheFish**- I'm happy that you found it! ^_^ Well, sometimes it's okay to feel sorry for the bad guy, even I do it sometimes. Thanks! I'm glad you like the beginning so far. Thanks for the review, you're about to find out what happens next!_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

><p>Wandering in the sewers, Damien and Jacque looked for the exit. Hoping to find anyone that could help him, Damien continued his search. As they traveled down the waterway, the two noticed that the stream was becoming shallower the further they went until it had reached Damien's waist.<p>

"Are we getting closer?" The Spy asked, "I'm assuming that we are near because of the shallow waters, oui?"

Jacque thought for a moment before nodded his head. _Click-click!_

"Excellent! I'm sure that whoever finds us first will be understanding and will be able to assist me."

"MEDIC! HELP ME!"

Damien stopped dead in his tracks to hear a new voice. "We found someone…" he whispered quietly to Jacque, "Do you think that I should approach him?"

The crab nodded once of approval before burying himself under the coat.

"Alright…I will give it a shot." Damien took in a deep breath before following the voice. "M'sieur? Where are you?"

"…You're a Spy?"

"Oui!" Damien answered back, "I am."

"I'm lookin' for a Medic and I'm lost. I wandered in here to get away from the RED Heavy. I'm badly hurt…you think you can help?"

Damien halted to see a BLU Engineer across from him, holding his right arm. "M'sieur Engineer? What happened?"

"Chuck-waggon shot my arm! I can't work as easily with an injury. Have you seen our Medic 'round here?" the Engineer asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't. But I was wondering, you think you can help me?"

The Engineer frowned. "What'cha need, Spy?"

"I'm lost as well, and I was wondering if this is the direction to outside." Damien explained, "I woke up deep in these sewers and I can't remember anything!"

The Engineer looked towards Damien's direction. "Why you wearin' all black, Spy?"

"I don't know…I was wondering if you could direct me to someone who can be of further assistance to help me remember about everything. My name is Damien, and does that sound familiar at all?"

The Engineer shook his head. "Nope, I'm sorry. My buddies call me Tex."

"Nice to meet you, Tex." Damien smiled.

"Uhh, mister? What's up with your teeth?"

"My teeth?" Damien brought his hand up to his mouth to feel them. "I had no idea that they were so sharp…"

"And do you have claws underneath your gloves?" Tex pointed at his hand.

Damien noticed that each finger had pointed tips. "I've…never noticed that before." he blinked in surprise.

Suddenly, Tex gasped. "What in tarnations is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Damien panicked.

"Your eyes! They didn't look like that seconds ago!"

"I don't understand…I feel…I feel…" Damien was unable to finish his sentence. A new sense was beginning to take over. "Are you…bleeding?"

"Yes I am!" The Engineer growled, wincing a bit from the pain, "I already told ya that good for nothin' Heavy shot my arm."

Damien sniffed as the metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils. He drew near Tex. "Let me see."

"What?"

"Please, let me take a look."

Tex sighed before holding out his injured arm. Damien leaned towards the wound to see the blue sleeve stained in deep red. The blood dripped down the arm and into his glove. The Spy could feel his heart race as the smell overwhelmed him. He couldn't explain it at all. Without thinking, Damien wiped some of the blood on his hand.

"What the hell are you doin', Damien?" Tex snapped, becoming irritated with his strange behavior.

Damien couldn't stop staring at the sample of blood on his hand. Finally, temptation had driven him to lick his fingers clean.

Tex's lower jaw dropped in shock. "Have you lost your mind? I think you _really_ need to see a Medic, Damien." he pulled back his wounded arm.

Damien focused at Tex's goggles. "There is nothing wrong with me, m'sieur. I am fine."

Tex felt his whole body freeze. He could not bring himself to say anything as Damien advanced even closer to him.

"I am not like any other Spy, Tex. I am not normal…"

Tex nearly screamed as something coiled around his leg and crept up.

"I may look like an average Spy. But if you look carefully enough, you will see that there is nothing average about me."

Tex felt a chill down his spine to see what had a hold of him. The black tentacle snaked around his belt while others wrapped around his arms and legs. "What are you, D-Damien?"

"Even I don't know that yet, m'sieur. But in time, I will find out." Damien replied, with another tentacle cupping under the Engineer's chin. "You see, m'sieur Tex, I am in need of great help, but I don't know who to turn to. I have this…impulse that I cannot control. I think you can help me. It would mean everything to me if you assisted me. There's something about you that is so…delectable."

"W-W-What do you need? I'll do anything if you let me go!" Tex begged, desperately attempting to squirm his out from Damien's clutches.

Damien loomed over the Engineer, being inches from his face. He bared his razor-sharp teeth and chuckled menacingly. "I need…your…blood." In a split second, he bit into the shoulder.

Tex cried out in agony, thrashing about to throw the vicious Spy off.

But Damien instantly silenced him with a tentacle twisting around his throat and over his mouth. In one move, he snapped the neck.

Tex was limp and lifeless, slumping over Damien.

Suddenly, Damien gasped, pulling himself from the body. "W-What have I done?" he released it, letting it fall in the water. "I didn't intend to do such a thing!"

Jacque whimpered and trembled from the inside coat pocket. _Click-click-click click-y click?_

"I don't know why I kill him! The blood looked so delicious and I couldn't help myself. I'm usually not like that…honestly! I have no idea what came over me." Damien worried, staring down at the body. Then he noticed his own reflection. He was full of dread to see that Tex was right about his eyes. They were no longer teal blue or even human. They shined a bright golden-yellow. The slit pupils matched the ones of a cold-blooded reptile. They had the qualities of a true monster.

Damien could not believe what he saw. "I'm no monster…I can't be…" he shook his head in disbelief.

_Click! Click-y click-click!_

Damien sighed and nodded. "You're right, Jacque, we cannot leave the body here. If anyone else finds it, we could be hunted down and killed." he grabbed the body and flung it over his shoulder. "Now no one will help me…and it's all my fault." he sighed as he turned back and headed back into the sewers.

_Click?_ Jacquie poked himself out from the coat with a sorrowed expression.

"Hm?"

_Click, click-y click, click. Click-y click?_

"There's a place that I can hide? Can you point me to the right direction, Jacque?"

Jacque nodded as he crawled back on to Damien's free shoulder. _Click._

"I can't thank you enough, mon ami. I appreciate the help you are giving me." Damien grinned weakly, trailing deeper into the dark waterway.


	3. Beginning of a New Life

_Author's Note: I LIVE! I COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! SO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! Something came up and I couldn't come back for a freakin' long time. Luckily, I have time now to update. So here are some Anonymous Review Replies!_

_**Jacko**- Sorry it took a while to reply, but I was going to reply back. I'm really happy that you loved my stories and I hope you enjoy the others as well. Can you tell me your FanFic profile name? Maybe I could find it. Thanks for the review!_

_**Animed2Fox**- Yup. His first victim was an Engie...Sad day. :C About Snipers...you should see more future chapters. :/ Thanks for the review!_

_**Bearybeary**- Soon, they will meet...SOON! Exactly...but the "transformation" has more to it. Trust me. Thanks for the review!_

_**Avada**- Thanks for the review! Leon: STOP IT! I AM TIRED OF THIS CRAP! ENOUGH ALREADY! *looks pissed*_

_And now (FINALLY), here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It's…fantastic, Jacque. I did not know that there was such a beautiful place in these sewers…" Damien said, awestruck by the scenery.<p>

The waters were crystal-clear and deep with rocky isles scattered about. Stalagmites surrounded the cavern walls and stalactites hung from the ceilings like pendants and chandeliers. Every rock and drop of water seemed to be untouched by industrial hands except for the vault door behind them. The cavern was twice the size of a normal Intel Room, seemingly too big for only Damien and Jacque to reside.

"It's beautiful, mon ami…but 'ow are we going to share all of it?" Damien asked, "I really don't need sat much room."

Jacque then began clicking his pinchers as he held them above his round body.

Damien stared at the black Spy Crab, only able to understand little of this particular communication.

One by one, other crabs of different colors began to approach from behind rocks, from beneath the water, and under gravel. As they gathered, the crabs grew into a large mass of hundreds. They all swarmed, surrounding both Damien and Jacque. Each and every crab looked up towards the towering creature Spy. Some even cowered behind one another to hide themselves from the intimidating new comer.

Jacque, who was perched on the Spy's left shoulder, waved his pinchers towards the crowd of Spy Crabs. _Click-y click! Click, click-click, click-y._

The multitude of crabs turned their focus mainly on Damien, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Uhh…Bonjour…" Damien smiled sheepishly, waving his hand towards the group. "It's nice to meet you all. I am Damien, as Jacque said."

As Jacque continued to click his pinchers, the rest of the crabs shifted their eyes from the black Spy Crab and Damien repeatedly. Damien just watched for any reaction from the herd of crabs.

Finally, the crabs began to squeal of delight and jump up and down and surrounded Damien, looking up at him with beady eyes and smiling of what seemed to be approval.

"Oh…did something happen?" Damien asked, looking at Jacque with confusion.

_Click! Click-click-click, click-y_. Jacque replied with a smile.

Damien could not believe what he had just heard. "Me? As guardian of the Spy Crabs?"

Jacque nodded. _Click, click-click-click-y. Click, click-click-click-click, click_.

"Oh, you need someone to protect you from intruders, oui?"

Jacque nodded again and nuzzled Damien's neck affectionately.

Damien grinned. "Very well, mon ami. I accept."

The crowd of Spy Crabs squeaked and chirped of excitement, scurrying around the Spy's tentacles. Some crabs even started to hug the squishy limbs.

Damien couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I promise I will do my best to keep you safe from any harm."

The crabs began to cheer, waving their claws and chirping in delight. After a moment, the crabs dispersed back into their hiding places.

"So what do I do now, Jacque?" Damien asked the black crab still perched on his shoulder, "Do I go ahead and start patrolling the area for intruders? I don't know these sewers very well."

Jacque shook his head in response. _Click-click-click. Click-y, click-click-click-click. Click, click-click-click._

"Oh, so the crabs are fine right now. But whenever there is a true threat, I go ahead and defend them, right? And I can always have you to help me as my guide around here, oui?"

The Spy Crab nodded.

"Ah, I see." The Spy looked to his right to see that he was still carrying the body of the BLU Engineer over his shoulder. "Oh dear! I forgot about the body…" he sighed and shook his head. "I will go ahead and bury him somewhere around here." Carefully, he cautiously hopped from one rock isle to the other, until he reached the other side of the cavern. He found himself on a main island, with his tentacles feeling the soft, blackish-grey gravel underneath. Nearby was a pile of hard stones, almost looking like a chair or a throne of some sort. Damien placed the body gently on the ground and headed towards the pile of stones. He slowly sat down, worried that the stones would collapse from his weight. Fortunately, the 'stone throne' stood its ground and did not budge. "This isn't so bad. It's quite comfortable and convenient." He giggled as he settled in his seat.

Jacque scurried down from the Spy's shoulder to his lap. He looked up at Damien and smiled. _Click, click-click-click?_

"Hm? Oh, oui! I do like it here. It's nice, quiet, and I found friends and creatures sat I can look after. I could get used to sis." Damien smiled as he leaned back into his new seat and rested his arms on smaller piles of stone representing the 'arms of the chair'.

_Click, click-click-click click-y?_

"Um, I guess it would be nice to know why I am 'Guardian of Spy Crabs'." Damien answered the crab's question with a single nod.

Jacque nodded back and began a series of clicking from his pinchers, explaining Damien with as much detail as simply as he could.

"I understand, mon ami. You and hundreds of other crabs were mutated in a lab and released in these sewers to live and thrive as a new species of crab. But with the humans of RED and BLU invading your home and causing a mess with their war, the population had been slowly dwindling. Is that correct?" Damien summarized the crab's story.

Jacque nodded.

"So, all of you want me to protect your kind from any human that tries to threaten your species? That'll be just fine, Jacque. After all, you have helped me so much." The Spy grinned as he petted the crab.

Jacque purred happily as he nuzzled his hand. He showed no intimidation from the claws underneath his gloves.

Interrupting the moment was a sudden grumble from Damien's stomach. Jacque squeaked and jumped in surprise.

"Oh! My apologizes, Jacque." Damien rubbed the back of his neck of embarrassment. "With all the excitement and drastic changes happening, I forgot that I still need to eat something." He checked all of his coat pockets to find any source of food. Finally, he reached into one pocket to find a plastic bag with what seemed to be a freshly prepared sandwich inside. "Funny, I don't remember having this either." He laughed, as he opened the bag and took the sandwich. He took a bite and chewed for a moment. But his eyes widened as he spat it back out. "Ack! That tasted disgusting! I can't eat this!" he sniffed the sandwich and carefully studied it for any signs of decay. "It doesn't smell rotten and it looks very fresh. I don't understand…Have I lost the taste for sandwiches and other foods?" he tossed the remaining sandwich on the ground.

A group of Spy Crabs scurried over to the leftover sandwich and started to nibble on it, happy to take the offer from Damien.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did it taste so revolting? There seemed to be nothing wrong with it." Damien placed his hands on his stomach as it continued to growl. "If I don't eat soon, I will starve to death." He glanced over towards the Engineer's carcass, as if suddenly drawn to it. "Before I killed him, I bit into his neck and the blood…it was oddly…sweet." He started to drool from the mouth.

Jacque jumped onto the armrest. _Click-click-click click-y, click._

Damien shook his head. "Non, I don't need to rest. I just need to eat. And his flesh looks appetizing." He rose from his throne and came up towards the body.

The bleeding from the neck had ceased. Dried blood had formed a crust all over his throat near the puncture wounds. The red stain on the sleeve was still present. The scent of metallic blood filled Damien's nostrils.

"Mmmmm…" Damien licked his lips as he inhaled through his nose. "That smells wonderful! Maybe I should sample him before I think about eating him." He lowered himself to the body, leaning towards the throat. He opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, and bit down. Sinking his teeth deep into the flesh, he pulled away and tore a chunk. He gradually chewed the raw meat, analyzing its flavor. Strangely, he had no feeling to spit it out like he did to the sandwich. The meat began to melt in the Spy's mouth and thick, fresh blood dripped from his chin. He swallowed his bite and grinned. "My, my, I can't believe how delicious and moist that was! Maybe this is my new diet! I have the taste for humans, now! But…" Damien suddenly frowned. "…this isn't right. I feel like a cannibal eating human meat. I don't think I can do it…"

Jacque watched from the armrest of the stony seat. _Click-y, click-click-click click-y._

"I guess you're right, Jacque. Technically, I'm not a human. So I was turned into a half-human, half-octopus creature, I think I am supposed to eat raw meat for the rest of my life. Do I have to eat just humans, or can I have a variety of meat like fish and small mammals?" The Spy shrugged his shoulders. "No matter, the important thing right now is to eat what I like." He continued to feast upon the body, taking large chunks of flesh to please his appetite.


	4. A Gifted Talent

_Author's Note: Hiya! It's now time for the...Oh wait, I don't think there are any Anonymous Reviewers this time. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Damien paced back and forth, trying to evenly balance on his tentacles. His gaze focused on the gravel underneath him. "I guess I am getting better at balancing on eight limbs. It's always good to see a bit of progress after a while."<p>

Jacque watched from the rocky throne, watching the Spy practice moving around on land with his cephalopod appendages. He jumped in alarm each time Damien nearly lost balance and flailed his human arms about, worried that his friend may plummet and crash.

"Non, mon ami, I'm alright…" Damien reassured, regaining his balance for what seemed to be the fourth of fifth time, "I'm getting used to…er, 'walking' like this." He suddenly stopped to find one of his tentacles sticking to the ground. "Oh great…not again." He moaned, grabbing the tentacle with both and pulled. "How am I supposed to control these things properly? I was doing just fine before."

Jacque shrugged. _Click, click-click-click-click. Click-y._

The fleshy-pink suction cups finally gave up as Damien yanked the tentacle from the ground, causing him to lose his balance and falling on the ground on his back. "I know I need more practice, Jacque…it's just taking too long. At this rate, it will be difficult to walk on land." He sighed, sitting up and looking at his eight writhing appendages. "Why was I given these repulsive things in the first place? They ruined my live…and the worst part is not remembering it all!" he glanced over at what was left of the Engineer's body nearby. "And I discovered that I am a man-eater and crave fresh blood! It seems that I am a monster…I don't think that it could be any worse."

The black Spy Crab hoped down from his perch and scurried over to Damien. He tapped at his side with one claw. _Click…click-click?_  
>"Hm?"<p>

_Click-click-click-click, click._

"You're right. I could think of the positives, Jacque…Well, for starters, I made new friends to look after." The Spy smiled weakly.

Jacque squeaked of delight as he nuzzled Damien's hand.

"Then I…discovered new talents and abilities, a beautiful place where I can call home…" Damien's smile suddenly disappeared. "But I have no purpose. Why am I here? What am I truly supposed to do with these extra limbs? Is there an actual life I have to pursue? Or am I a complete waste of a life form?"

_Click-click-click-click. Click-y._

Damien blinked as he glanced down at the crab. "What? A secret compartment from scientists?"

Jacque nodded. _Click._

"Where is it at? And why would you mention it all of a sudden?" Damien asked.

Jacque began a series of clicks with his pinchers, trying to explain as best as he can and as much as he knew. As he clicked, Damien gave quick nods of understanding.

"So, there is a secret filing compartment at one of the bases above the surface, oui? And these files contain information about experiments and projects unseen by anyone else but the scientists themselves? How do you know of this place?"

_Click, click-click click-y. Click-click-click._

"You were…created in a lab and you have seen the files themselves?" Damien's golden eyes lit up as he asked.

Jacque nodded.

"Maybe there will be some files about myself! This could be my hope to understand who I am now…and who I was before. I need to get those files and see what my purpose is." Damien said, placing a finger up to his chin, "But we still need to know which base it is at."

Jacque thought for a moment, but then shrugged of disappointment.

"You mean you don't know which base is at?" The Spy frowned.

Jacque shook his head. _Click…click-click-click…_

Damien sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I guess it will be a hopeless attempt to search, then…" he sighed, looking down at the ground, "It's alright…I'm sure I'll figure it out one day or another. My purpose will come to me soon enough."

The Spy Crab hopped onto Damien's lap, smiling up at the Spy in a friendly matter.

Damien smiled, patting the crab on the head. "You're right…I've got other things I need to focus on. Like my duty to protect the Spy Crabs…and you, of course."

Jacque chirped and snuggled the gloved hand. Seconds later, his eyes grew drowsy and he yawned stretching his claws and tiny legs.

Damien chuckled. "Look like someone is tired. Here." He scooped Jacque with both of his hands and rose, carrying him back to the throne. Once he sat down, Damien placed the crab on his lab. "Would you like a lullaby to help you sleep?" he asked.

Jacque slowly nodded, nestling and cuddling one of Damien's hands.

Damien took his free hand and began stroking his crab gently with clawed fingers. He cleared his throat and began to sing. "Dodo, dinette dodo, dino. Mon petite poulette…"

The crab's beady black eyes instantly began to droop. He yawned once more before purring of content.

"Va faire dodo dans les bras de sa maman…"

Jacque drifted into a deep sleep. He nuzzled and cooed in his sleep with a simple smile. Other crabs, however, picked up the sound of Damien's soothing voice and gathered around the throne at the Spy's eight limbs. Some curled up in balls by themselves, others grouped together in small packs. Each crab started to fall asleep, succumbing to the soft, alluring melody.

"Qui la berce doucement. Dodo dinette, dodo dino…" Damien petted the sleeping crab, smiling down at him as he stopped the lullaby. "Bonne nuit, mon ami…Sweet dreams to you." He looked up, and was quite surprised to see most of the Spy Crab herd around his tentacles asleep as well. "Did…my singing do that?" he asked himself quietly. "I wonder…if I can do that to crabs, then what can my voice do to…humans?" he yawned as his reptilian eyes became half-open. "I guess I can worry about it some other time…" Damien leaned back and closed his eyes, falling into a relaxed slumber.


	5. On The Hunt

_Author's Note: Great news everyone! I'm officially back for a while now! And here's the Anonymous Review Reply!_

**_Fred the Fish_**_- Yeah, I know, but you must remember that Damien's not...stable in his mind. He tends to lose control of himself sometimes. Exactly, TentaSpies are tricky, aren't they. :P Thanks for the review!_

_And now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Well, so far…I see no danger to the Spy Crabs. Everything seems to be okay, safe, and perfectly sound." Damien said, lying in the clear waters of the cave, "How long has it been since my initiation as guardian?"<p>

Jacque, who was sitting comfortable on the Spy's shoulders, thought for a moment. _Click, click-click-click…_

"Three days, huh?" Damien sighed, shaking his head, "I guess that isn't too bad of a start, no? With things very peaceful at this point and everyone quite happy the way they are, I wouldn't see why someone would just wander around here for no apparent reason." He felt a sudden grumble in his stomach. "Ugh, I'm starving again…and the body is now practically stripped from all its meat. What am I going to do, mon ami? I can't just go out there and pick a victim of my choosing, they would see me and would try to shoot if I were to get caught. There has got to be an easier way…"

Without warning, a coffee-colored crab came racing by, hopping up and down to get the Spy's attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Damien asked, looking over towards the panicking crab.

_Click! Click-click-click-click click-y! Click-click! _The brown crab waved his claws about wildly.

"Two intruders by the entrance of the sewers?" Damien gasped, "I'm on my way!" he looked over towards the black crab. "Let's go, Jacque!"

Jacque instantly nodded, saluting towards Damien with one of his claws.

"This could be my chance to prove my worth as a guardian…and to pick out a meal or two!" Damien thought out loud, sinking below the water's surface.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Did ya hear what happened?"<p>

The BLU Medic looked over towards the nervous Scout. "Nein…vhat happened?"

"Tex has been missin' for a while…are you sure he went through Respawn? You gave him the shot…right?" the Scout asked, glancing from side to side.

There was silence between the two as the casually wandered in the dark sewer pipes as they walked on the concrete path beside the murky stream. The Medic dragged his feet tiredly, carrying his Medigun nozzle. "Ja, I remember giving ze Engineer ze Respawn zhot. He zhould have come back days ago. Vhy are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, man…I just thought that he would be back at BLU Base or somethin'…he never misses dinner." The boy shrugged. "So, uh, are you sure you know where you're goin', Doc?"

"How should I know? I am trying to find a shortcut to ze enemy base, zo ve can take zhose dummkopf REDs by surprise." The German explained, glowering down at his teammate.

"Yeah, I know that…but why in this murky place? It's all wet and crap! I don't like it in here…"

"Zhut up, Scoot! I do nicht even know vhy I decided to bring you along!" The Medic groaned in annoyance. "Just follow mein lead…"

The BLU Scout rolled his eyes. "C'mon, man! Don't be like that!" suddenly, he came to a dead stop. "Hey…do you hear that?"

"Vas?" The Medic stopped as well.

The two remained quiet, picking up a new sound from a distance. It had appeared to be a different voice, singing softly and ringing like heaven's bells.

"Whoa…what the hell is that?" Scout whispered.

"Sssh!" Medic hushed the boy, trying to listen as well, "Be quiet! Let's try to zee vhere zhat voice is coming from." He slowly made his way, following the sound of the mysterious, yet beautiful voice.

Scout quietly nodded back, following behind the German doctor. "Why are we doin' this? Don't ya think that this is pointless?"

"It could be a RED, Scoot, and ve can't be caught off guard. Ve must be prepared at all costs." Medic quietly explained, switching his Medigun to Bonesaw.

"Yeah…got'cha, got'cha…" Scout replied with a curt nod. He held up his Sandman, scanning the area with wary eyes. "Now who in his right mind would come in here to freakin' sing?"

"I do nicht know, Scoot!" Medic snapped, "Just be quiet and stay behind me!"

Scout rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you're startin' to sound like my mom. What the hell is wrong with ya, anyway?"

Medic growled, tightening his fists. "Vill you be quiet, dummkopf? Vhat part of zhat do you nicht understand?"

"I don't give a damn anymore! I just want this guy dead, alright?"

Medic sighed and continued to listen. "I don't hear anything anymore."

Scout toned down as well, looking around in the sewer path. "Well that's just great! Now can we get out of here, already? This place smells like shit, and I ain't goin' down any-! WHOA!" The boy yelped, tripping over something and falling into the water below.

"Zo much for being light on your feet, Scoot." Medic chuckled, looking down to where the Scout had fallen to.

The disturbed water rippled, but there was no sign of the Scout coming back up.

"Herr…Scoot? Are you in zhere?" Medic called, waiting patiently for his teammate to come out.

Silence.

"Vhat are you even doing in zhere?"

No response.

"I am nicht going to vait around for you! Ve are not going to play ze game of vho can hold zheir breath ze longest…" Medic shook his head. "Ve must get going! Raus!"

Finally, the Scout's head poke up. He looked up at the doctor quietly, staring at him with blank eyes.

"Zhere ve go, zhat is better. Now come out of zhere!" Medic demanded.

He remained still, as if ignoring the Medic and staring at the same spot.

"Vhy do you have to be zuch a dummkopf, Scoot? I am not your babysitter!" Medic knelt down, losing patience quickly. "Do nicht make me drag you out of zhere!" he grabbed the Scout's head, shaking it lightly. "Vake up, dummkopf! You're…lighter zhan I expected…" he tried to lift the boy up and out from the water.

The Scout's entire head was in the gloved hands of the Medic, the neck dripping with blood was completely detached from the body. The dead eyes stared at nothing.

Medic yelped in surprise, dropping the head back in the water. "Vhat is going on?" he leapt back up on his feet and readied his Bonesaw. "Vhere are you, schwienhund?"

Drips of water echoed in the pipes, the uneasy silence was too much to bear. The head of the Scout bobbled up and down in the black waters. Medic watched for any signs of moment, tightening his grip on his surgical saw and constantly scanning the shadow area as he remained deathly silent.

"_You shouldn't be here_…"

Medic jumped in alarm, swing his saw towards the direction of the voice. "Zhow yourself! Zhere is no use of hiding, Spy!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"_You have no idea what you're up against, m'sieur Medic. I suggest that you lay your weapon down and walk away._"

"I am nicht afraid of you, dummkopf! I vill zaw through your bones!"

"_Hmmm…I do not like your attitude, m'sieur. Think of your Scout friend. Did you see what happened to him? Tragic, wasn't it? Imagine what could happen to you if you do not leave_…" a sinister chuckle rang out, echoing in the sewer pipes.

"As long as I get the pleasure of making a blood bath out of you, zhen I am villing to fight!"

"Interesting choice of words…but you are terribly wrong about one thing…"

Medic felt the warm, cigarette-scented breath on the back of his neck. Before he could get a chance to turn around, he instantly froze as something slippery coil around him. With his arms pinned to his sides by the slimy rope, Medic's Bonesaw could no longer reach his target. He struggled, fighting his way loose from the grip of the unknown creature.

"_I_ will be the one making a blood bath out of you, m'sieur, and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

Medic glanced behind him, horrified to see two golden, nonhuman eyes stare right back at him. Unable to speak, he stopped his struggling and lost his train of thoughts.

The Spy in black snarled, baring his unusually sharp teeth. The claws underneath his gloves dug into the Medic's shoulders and more of the writhing limbs snaked around the waist. "I'm afraid your luck ran out. This will be the last time you see me." He drew closer, as if readying to sink his teeth into the flesh. But he came to a stop, looking into the German's eyes.

The eyes had fear written all over them. The doctor's staggered breaths were fast and the heart hammered in his chest. He continued to gawk at the monstrous Spy, unable to say a single word.

The Spy frowned, losing most of his intimidating glare, and sighed as he shook his head in denial. He saw the frightened Medic continuously stare at him, as if understanding his feelings. Surprisingly, he felt a hint of guilt deep inside his mind. "I'm…sorry. I have to do this in order to keep my home a secret. I am the guardian, and I must protect them…even if it means eating you and your little friend."

Snapping back into reality, Medic started to thrash about. "HELP! BITTE!" he shouted, "I REQUIRE-!" a tentacle quickly covered his mouth, preventing him from yelling.

"Sshh…let's not disturb anybody else, shall we? I promise to make this quick, and you won't feel a thing." The Spy whispered in the German's ear, taking his butterfly knife from his coat pocket, unfolding it, and jamming into the doctor's back.

In mere seconds, Medic slumped over, still in the tentacle's constricting grip.

"Finally…" the Frenchman sighed, kneeling towards the edge and reached in the water with his other free hand. "Where's that other body?" he asked himself. He smiled as his fingers wrapped around an arm. "Here we go…" with a heave, he pulled the headless Scout out from the water. "Now to put good use into these meats." He smiled, dragging his kill deeper in the pitch-black sewers.


	6. A Conflict Within

_Author's Note: Hello, my good readers, it's time for the Anonymous Review Reply!_

_**Fred the Fish**-_ _Yeah, Damien does have a human side...it's just that it doesn't show as much anymore because of his transformation. Sorry, I just thought that the Medic would use German from time to time, like the Spy would use French and Heavy uses Russian. But I'll try to be careful next time. Thanks for the review and advice. I appreciate it! :D_

_**Oo**- Umm...was that because of Damien ripping the Scout's head of? If so, I understand. *gives you papertowels* Thanks for the review. I appreciate it._

_A little note for this chapter. For those who will not understand, the italic dialog is Damien's conciousness (for those who already know this, please skip this note. You don't have to read this part if you understand what is going on in this chapter. Thank you.)_

_And now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy...and Happy Friday the 13th everyone! :D_

* * *

><p>"No…I couldn't bear to look at him…I saw his face before he died…No! It was a must…he saw who I was. It had to be done." Damien muttered to himself, pacing back in forth on the gravel near the waterside of the cave. He panted heavily, as if something was pushing against his lungs. He could feel the cold sweat from under his mask as his eyes twitched occasionally. He glanced back continuously from the ground, to the bloody corpse pile of his fresh kill. While the BLU Scout's body, that was missing an entire arm and leg, was halfway buried in the ground and facing down, the BLU Medic laid on top and had appeared to be untouched, staring up at the ceiling with dead eyes. Blood oozed all over the floor from the bodies and the scent of death filled the octopus-Spy's nostrils.<p>

Jacque, perched upon the rock throne, watched his master and friend go around in circles cautiously, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Damien inhaled from his nose, taking in the smell of his deceased prey. His eyes narrowed and his smile grew, showing his blood-stained teeth. "Their flesh was wonderful. The Scout had a lean quality to his meat…especially his leg. Mmm…that was perfect." He chuckled darkly, holding an eyeball between two fingers. "Haven't tried the boy's eye yet…" He took the eye, once belonging to the Scout, and pop it in his mouth. "My, my, my…it's more chewy than I predicted." He said to himself as he chewed. When he swallowed, he looked over at the Medic's corpse and suddenly frowned. "…Wait…how could I say such a thing? I understand I have to eat human meat…but this doesn't feel right. This is a necessary way to survive, it's not for enjoyment."

_But the juices of the Scout's meat proved to be...delectable. His blood was rather nice, was it, Damien? You enjoy it and you know it. _The Spy's own voice echoed in his mind.

He paused, taking a moment to collect his new thoughts. "Oui…it was delicious. But I had to protect the Spy Crabs. Besides, they had seen me. My presence has to be remained a secret, or they would have brought reinforcements to kill me."

_Very true, but your supply of the Engineer body had be mostly reduced to bone. You struck lucky this time. That Scout and Medic will last for a month at the most and you won't go hungry._

"I know that…but I have to eat their flesh in order to survive. No other food source would be good to me anymore. I don't enjoy killing these people. What have they done to deserve their deaths?"

_Why do you care? You're not human anymore, Damien. Humans today reject the unknown and will probably reject you if you try to make peace with them. They _will_ hurt you, they _will_ torture you, they _will_ kill you. You heard that Medic, oui? He was prepared to attack you with his saw bone. And what did you see in him? Innocence? You're weak! You did the right thing of killing the both of them. So…why aren't you eating the Medic?_

"…Because…" Damien's eyes changed to a soft, human-like teal. "I saw fear in him. I couldn't bring myself to kill him like I had done with the Scout…"

_You gave the Medic a mercy kill? HA! How pathetic. Remember that time you killed that Engineer? He was frightened just as much as that Medic. Why should there be any difference? Humans are all the same. They are all afraid of what they don't know. You killed and ate the laborer with no problem, you should do the same with the Medic._

"I was once human…It still feels so wrong to eat other humans."

_But how can you be for sure that you were once human? You keep saying that to yourself, but all you can truly remember was an accident with sticky-bombs with a Demoman. Forget the past, Damien, you're now a guardian of the Spy Crabs…and a monster._

Damien blinked, his eyes returning to the golden, reptilian eyes. "A monster?"

_Yes, that's right, Damien, a monster. You eat humans, you have eight tentacles instead of a pair of legs, your eyes are inhuman, your teeth are sharper compared to humans, you talk to the genetically-altered crabs, you can breathe air and underwater. What's human about that? _

His smile returned. "That's right…I am a monster. But…I can't be. I still have compassion towards these crabs that took me in like I was family to them."

_They are creatures that are not of your kind. What do they know of compassion towards you? Give your friend, Jacque, some credit. He was the one who truly called you friend. The other hundreds of crabs just want protection of the humans because they are too small to defend themselves. _

"They gave me a place to stay, they accepted me and called me friend. They looked up to me as a guardian, a savior of their species."

_A savior? You are blind, Damien…blind of what real friendship and compassion is. You may have the Spy Crabs as friends, but what else do you have? You are alone…you're the only one of your kind. It's not very likely that humans will accept you and call you friend. You saw what the others thought of you. You're disgusting, brutal, cruel, and twisted…that's how humans see you now. So, if your preys are true human beings…then what are you, predator?_

"I…I don't know." Damien sighed, lowering his head. "I don't know what I am…"

_If you claim to not be a monster, then you have to be something. They could not have just given you tentacles and NOT name you. You're a species of your own, like the Spy Crabs have their group._

"I am my own kind? But…how can I be for sure that I am?"

_As a Spy, you should know better. Humans keep documents and secret files stored somewhere._

"Of course! The archives! But…where can I find them? Whatever changed me must have been part of a special organization. I think I remember a place between RED and BLU Base that stored many secret information in files and papers."

_Find out._

"You mean…I should go outside?"

_But of course, Damien. You are curious to find out, aren't you?_

"I've always wanted to know who I really am. I want to know why I am like this…I shouldn't be called a monster all the time…"

_Wait until nightfall before you go outside. Those pesky humans always fight among each other…and you don't want to be caught in the middle of it?_

"Precautions must be made before I journey outside."

_Very good, Damien…very good. Now, eat that Medic!_

The Spy shook his head in defiance. "I can't."

_What do you mean you can't? We've gone through this before, Damien. You need to survive, oui?_

Damien nodded. "Yes…I need to survive."

_You're still not satisfied of just Scout parts?_

"Still hungry…"

_That Medic sure has a lot of muscle, more so than the Scout…he sure does look appealing, doesn't he?_

"Yes…he does look tasty."

_Exactly. That scent is wonderful, isn't it? Imagine how that Medic tastes…go ahead, Damien. Eat him. He's dead now, why do you still care?_

Damien's grin disappeared once again. "…He was afraid of me. I can't bring myself to eat him…"

_Is that all? Don't feel too bad. He shouldn't be afraid now that he's in a better place. Now, feast upon his flesh…since it won't last in that good condition forever. _

"…That's right, survival must come first…" Damien giggled uncontrollably, "It's just food, why waste it? The crabs are safe, I'm safe, and this location is safe from humans now. Nobody would discover me or the crabs. The blood…smells magnificent." He approached the German's body, settling down next to it. "He's already dead…why worry anymore? He's good for food now." He took the arm and ripped it off, letting the blood splatter all over his suit. He removed any access clothing before taking his first few bites.

Jacque hopped down from the rocky seat, coming up towards the Spy. _Click-click, click-y click-click, click?_

"Hm?" Damien looked down towards the Spy Crab. "Oh, mon ami…I not sure what's going on either. These…instincts keep telling me things I should do. I try to fight back…but the urges are strong and always right. I don't understand it either, in case you were wondering."

_Click-click-click-click? Click-click-click click-y._

"You are wondering about going outside for find Archives of secret projects and information?" Damien thought for a moment, making sure he understood his plan. "Alright, tonight, once the humans have stopped fighting, you and I will go outside and find the building with every known file. I believe that Medics are allowed access to these files because they need to know their team for check-ups and must know their medical history and other things as well. I will disguise myself as the Medic I killed so I may gain entrance to the Archives. This plan shouldn't fail." Damien's tentacle reached into the coat of the BLU doctor and took out an ID card. "This should help us get in."

_Click-click, click-y click-click click?_

"I'm interested into these files because I want to find out who I really am. I'm not just a Spy anymore…and just being called a 'tentacled-monster' isn't really a name. The humans who altered me must have given me a species name. Plus, I need to know what else they have done to me, like if they added these impulsive I have to follow…apparently. But I cannot stand this anymore! I must find out who I've become."


End file.
